1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing moving images, an image processing system for processing moving images, and a computer program for processing moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display device and a plasma display device which have high resolution and a large screen so that high definition images can be seen have become widely used. Therefore, requests for the quality of images have been increased. One of the requests is realistic sense and perspective (sense of distance), and the realistic sense can be improved by increasing three-dimensional appearance and sense of depth.
For example, a photograph in focus on the entire screen is poor in the sense of distance and the three-dimensional appearance. Thus, conventionally, in order to give the sense of distance and the three-dimensional appearance to a photograph (still image) taken with a camera, a blurring processing (a defocus processing) is performed on the photograph is proposed (e.g. Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H10-233919 and Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-229198).
In Reference 1, an image processing device is described in which, by using two images that have different focus conditions, a main part and a background are extracted from the images, the image of the main part is sharpened, and a blurring processing is performed on the background.
In Reference 2, an image processing method is described in which, by using two images that have different amounts of lighting, a subject and a background are extracted from the images, and at least one of the subject and the background is subjected to a blurring processing.